


Glimmer

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Kinktober 2017, Lingerie, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: What you see isn't always what you expect.For Kinktober Day 26 - "Mirror Sex"





	Glimmer

Telling Lotor she liked sparkly things may have been a mistake.

Allura’s lips parted as she stared at her reflection in the floor-length mirror - whether in dismay, shock, or pleasure, she wasn’t quite sure yet. When she had removed the lingerie from the bag Lotor had given her, she had been hard-pressed to believe it was really clothing for how small and flimsy it was. She felt the same way now.

Her hands drifted down her body, stopping at her waist. The material of it was lovely, to be sure: a soft pink gauze that was dotted all over by small, shining crystals, gleaming with a constant sheen of rainbows. But the cut - for heaven’s sake, the top of it didn’t even come close to covering her chest. The two bands of fabric were designed to only cover the middle of her breasts, the rest overflowing to either sides. The waist was a complicated pattern of straps that revealed as much as it hid, and left a plunging window down her hips that was only stopped by the merest triangle of fabric. The matching stockings were equally lovely, but the combined effect of it all…

She didn’t even notice the bedroom door opening until she looked up and saw Lotor in the mirror, drawing up behind her. His smile looked as pleased as a predator landing its prey. “I’m glad to see my gift doesn’t disappoint.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, tugging her back so that the bare skin of her back was pressed against his armor. “What a wonderful sight.”

“Wonderful? It looks - ” _Gorgeous. Tacky. Obscene._ “It looks like it should be illegal in this part of the galaxy. Wherever did you get this?”

Lotor rested his chin on the top of her head, yellow eyes meeting hers in the mirror. “That’s not what I was looking at.”

Allura’s heart thudded in her chest when his fingers skimmed down her side, over the myriad straps until he reached the last one, curving over the edge of her hip. That one, he rubbed between two fingers. He still didn’t break eye contact. “You don’t agree?”

“W-well…” Allura didn’t know where to look; if she didn’t meet Lotor’s eyes, there was only herself to see, right on the edge of exposure. She crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s - not the sort of thing I usually wear.”

“And what a true shame that is,” Lotor said, smile widening. Allura couldn’t help letting out a shocked little giggle. Something in his face softened, and he nuzzled into her hair. “Do you not like it?”

Allura didn’t respond for a moment, thinking it over. She wasn’t anything like short, but with Lotor pressed up behind her the reflection suggested that she was small and delicate, colorful against his dark clothing. “I feel like I shouldn’t,” she said at last. “Like I said, this isn’t the sort of thing princesses wear.”

“Then what do you think you look like, right now?”

Allura hesitated again. Lotor dipped his head in order to press a kiss right at the corner of her jaw. Gently, he reached up and uncrossed her arms, and for the first time Allura took the time to look herself over from head to toe. Her face was flushed, and Lotor’s mouth was moving down her neck, tongue a pale pink splash against her skin as he brushed her hair out of the way. Allura’s blush deepened when she saw that her nipples were hardening, poking against the thin fabric. She looked like the kind of person displayed on the covers of erotic holo-vids. She looked seductive, eager bordering on desperate. She looked…

“Keep watching,” Lotor whispered, and his still-gloved hand pressed between her legs, rubbing slowly.

Allura did.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is what Allura's wearing, by the by.](http://wheretoget.it/look/2036130)


End file.
